kimkardashianhollywoodfandomcom-20200213-history
Music and Movies
Wait for Simon's call Complete a camera test at Mirimount in Hollywood (Available in 5h 59m) |level = Level 20 |location = Mirimount Pictures, Hollywood |rewards = +400, +200 |previous = Beginning of Arc |following = Timeless, Selfless, You}} Your manager, Simon, will call to ask you if you're ready to take your face to the big screen! He'll tell you that you'll be starring alongside musician Jared Ray in a new blockbuster movie produced by Mirimount Pictures. Despite the fact that you might be hesitating to say yes, Simon informs you that he's already locked you into an ironclad contract, and then hurriedly hangs up. The Music and Movies goal is unlocked, and you'll have to get ready to do a camera test at Mirimount Pictures in Hollywood. After the call, you can wait 6 hours until Simon calls you about the event, or spend 12 to begin the event immediately. Travel to the Mirimount Pictures in Hollywood and talk to Victor Morcello to begin the test. Jared Ray proves to be very nervous about the movie, and tells your character he doesn't want to let anyone, including his fans, down. After the test, Simon will call you to ask how it went. Available Actions Time Limit: 8 Hours Energy Needed: 5-Star Reward: ?? Dialogue Simon's Call= '''2 Depends... |Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = 1''' That's great, because I have exciting news! You're going to be starring alongside Jared Ray in Mirimount's next big blockbuster! '''2 Depends on what? If the movie is good? If the cast will be as dedicated as you? Because you won't have to worry about either of those things! |Your Dialogue #2 = 1''' Jared... who? '''2 Why not? |Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = 1''' Er... well... I sort of thought... you'd know him. Apparently he's one of the hottest musicians right now. Sold out shows, record flying off the shelves, that whole story. Mirimount thinks casting two superstars like yourselves in leading roles is a guaranteed win. So, what do you say? '''2 You're going to be starring alongside Jared Ray in Mirimount's next big blockbuster! |Your Dialogue #3 = 1A Sounds great! 1B Not so sure... 2''' Jared... who? |Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = '''1A Perfect! You'll get to meet Jared at your first camera test together. Hopefully he's a good guy because... I already locked you into a contract. 1B Oh, come on, it'll be great! Well... I mean... I hope it is because... I already locked you into a contract. 2''' Er... well... I sort of thought... you'd know him. Apparently he's one of the hottest musicians right now. Sold out shows, record flying off the shelves, that whole story. Mirimount thinks casting two superstars like yourselves in leading roles is a guaranteed win. So, what do you say? |Your Dialogue #4 = '''1A & 1B You what?! 2A Sounds great! 2B Not so sure... |Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = 1A & 1B Huh, what? Oops I think I hear my... oven... calling me? I uh... gotta go! Talk real soon, YourName! 2A Perfect! You'll get to meet Jared at your first camera test together. Hopefully he's a good guy because... I already locked you into a contract. 2B Oh, come on, it'll be great! Well... I mean... I hope it is because... I already locked you into a contract. |Your Dialogue #5 = 1A & 1B Simon, wait! 2A & 2B You what?! |Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = 1''' & '''1B You'll do great - have fun, bye! 2A & 2B Huh, what? Oops I think I hear my... oven... calling me? I uh... gotta go! Talk real soon, YourName! |Your Dialogue #6 = 2A & 2B Simon, wait! |Character #7 = |Dialogue #7 = 2A & 2B You'll do great - have fun, bye!}} |-| The Test= '''2 Flustered? |Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = 1''' '''2 I've just... I don't know. This is going to sound so stupid to you, I'm sure... But I've just never done something like this. I don't want to mess it up, ruin it for everyone, make you look bad... Ah! There's so much that could go wrong! |Your Dialogue #3 = Just try to relax. |Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = Right. Right. Just like I'm about to go on stage... deep breaths. I'm glad you're here to calm me down. I appreciate it, sorry I'm such a baby when it comes to this stuff. I don't want to let anyone down, especially my fans. |Your Dialogue #4 = A''' I totally get that. '''B It'll be fine. |Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = A''' '''B Totally. Totes. One hundo P. What am I even saying? I'm just gonna shut up and finish this camera test now. |Your Dialogue #5 = B''' Ha, okay.}} |-| Simon's Call #2= 2''' That'd be hard... |Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = '''1 Well. That's... a fair point. Okay, imagine you're NOT you and I asked you to do that! This exercise seems less effective than it did a moment ago... 2''' |Your Dialogue #3 = '''1 No, I get it. 2 |Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = I know he's doing this best, but maybe you can help him out a little. Encourage him, teach him through example, that sort of thing? |Your Dialogue #4 = I can try. |Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = Great! Oh, by the way, I've just finished going through the script - this movie is a love story for the ages! The drama, betrayal... my heart was beating out of my chest! |Your Dialogue #5 = Love story? |Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = It's called: Timeless, Selfless, You. I'll send over the script for you to review before the next big shoot which, I should mention, is coming up fast. You can go over your lines, then let 'er rip in front of the camera! ...By that I mean, do a really good job. |Your Dialogue #6 = Sounds good, thanks!}} Category:Goals